Alastor
Alastor is a living Devil Arm, the "Thunder Sword" and "Spirit of Lightning",Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Plasma: "Alastor is the form of "Spirit of Lightning". It only obeys commands of the chosen one. Hence, the powers of the Alastor do not work effectively against the Plasma." appearing in Devil May Cry. It is also one of the two keys alongside Ifrit that can unlock Dante's inner power.Devil May Cry Game Manual It can only be wielded by the "chosen one" who can conquer it, but it is able to grant its possessor lightning speed and aerial capability.Devil May Cry, Devil Arms — Alastor: "Gives the possessor lightning speed and aerial capabilities." Appearance Alastor has a guard with a dragon head with two wings biting onto a golden blade. The hilt has a swirling pattern leading to skulls at the bottom with a spike pointing out. Gameplay In terms of raw damage, Alastor retains a function towards Force Edge, it is slightly faster than Yamato in Legendary Dark Knight Mode but it is rougher in damage than the two. It shows less attack strength than Ifrit, but its lightning element gains an edge. In Devil Trigger, attacks are given more speed, but Dante can also fly, attack with more barrel roll-based Vortex attacks, and shoot pure lightning bolts during Air Raid which are more powerful than Dante's Ebony & Ivory or Sparda's Luce & Ombra. The DT Alastor is said by fans to be similar in strength to the Sparda sword and it is demonstrated by the shapeshifting and large curve of the godly blade. (This is also because of Sparda's huge bulk of the special, telescopic parts adding more weight to the damage) Aside from combat gameplay, if the Alastor is equipped, the menu screens will be completely coated in walls of lightning. Also, if you get the Ifrit and Sparda, the lightning will merge with fire and red faint sparks in the Divinity Statue menu. Alastor the Thunder Devil Dante finds Alastor impaled through the chest of a sculpture of an agonized woman, and it speaks to Dante of its intent to enslave him.Devil May Cry, Alastor: "I am Alastor. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me." It flies through the air and nails him to the ground, but he removes and subdues it, becoming one with it in the process. After that point, Dante can use Devil Trigger and channel Alastor's power, enhancing his attacks with lightning and allowing him to take the form of a winged, tailed Demon. Movesets ''Devil May Cry'' Other appearances ''Viewtiful Joe'' Alastor's manifested spirit, Blade Master Alastor, appears as a recurring boss and sometimes as a playable character in the Viewtiful Joe series, also by Capcom. It is revealed in Dante's story line of the game that Alastor has left the sword due to Dante's carelessness. Dante responds by saying Alastor "really knows how to hold a grudge." Also, Dante wields the Alastor during his appearances in Viewtiful Joe and Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble. ''Sengoku Basara'' Alastor also appears as one of the final weapons for Date Masamune in Sengoku Basara 2, ''and there are six copies of Alastor that Date Masamune can use. When you first acquire Alastor with Azure Dragon, it is actually called "Azure Prophet". "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate" Alastor appears as a craftable weapon for palicoes by using 2 "Amulet Keepsake"s from the mission "Gravios May Cry". "Monster Hunter World" Alastor, along with Force Edge was shown in a teaser of a Devil May Cry 1 themed expansion in Monster Hunter as a celebration for the launch of the DMC: HD Collection on PS4,Xbox One and PC in March 13th 2018, Alastor, along with DMC 1 Dante costume can be get by playing a event mission. Background Alastor, meaning "Avenger", was a genius or spirit of familial feuds in classical mythology, and encouraged violent retribution. In this respect, it often referred to Zeus, the lightning god. In Christian demonology, it became the chief executioner of Hell. Gallery :''Please see Alastor Gallery Trivia *The model for Alastor is used several times in Devil May Cry, including multiple swords using its model shown in Dantes office *One of the hosts of the series Mythbusters, Jamie Hyneman, has a prop version of the Alastor which can be seen in his office. This is because his visual effects company, M5 Industries, was behind the US Devil May Cry commercial. *The Thunder Edge of Okami, ''wielded by Amaterasu, is a similar lightning sword whose Sub-Glaive lunge attack is very similar to the Alastor's Stinger attack. *Alastor and Ifrit both are comparable to Raizan and Enryuu ''from the ''Onimusha ''series of game, both sharing the similarity in thunder element bearing speed oriented offense while flame element bearing brute power play. *When you head into options menu in Devil May Cry while having Alastor equiped, you can see the Devil Trigger with Dante firing lightning. *The Speedrunning Community for Devil May Cry jokingly refer to the Vortex attack as "Psycho Crusher" due to the move closely resembling Dictator's signature attack in the Street Fighter series. References Category:Devil May Cry weapons Category:Devil Arms Category:Devil May Cry Devil Arms Category:Weapons